Mass serialization involves creating identifiers to be associated with different items. For example, items in a supply chain may be tagged with unique identifiers. The identifiers may be used to track the movement of the items within the supply chain. For example, identifiers may be scanned to confirm a package arrived in a warehouse or was delivered to a customer.